Disappear
by BloodRedEnd
Summary: Severus makes good on a promise he made long ago. Slash, SSHP. Oneshot.


This story has been on my mind for a few days now, and I finally go the chance to type it up. I've been having a bit of writer's block lately, evident by the fact that I haven't posted anything in forever. This is just a little one-shot drabble for now, but I am working on some multi-chaptered fics that I hope to post sometime in the not so distant future. Reviews are extremely appreciated of course!

**Disclaimer:** JK owns all, I'm merely playing with her characters.

**Warnings: **Mentions of SS/HP slash, character death, angst, OOC. Ignores HBP and DH

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Severus Snape sighed heavily to himself as he strode through the empty halls of Hogwarts. The students had boarded the train home just a few short hours ago, and no more then five minutes previous Severus had handed in his formal resignation to the headmaster. The old man had looked at him with knowing eyes tinged with a deep sorrow. Severus wondered for a moment if the man knew exactly what he was planning to do, but figured that he would have tried to interfere if he did.

The rooms that Severus had lived in for so many long years lay barren and empty, all of his meager possessions packed up and sent to his vault at Gringotts. He had stood in the doorway for a long moment before heading toward the headmasters office. There were many memories seemingly engraved into the very stone of the rooms, many of them bad, but a few of them were veritable gems amongst the misery of the rest of his life. Finally Severus reached the heavy doors that led out of the building, willing himself not to look back as he marched down the grounds to the apparition point. It was one of the most painful things Severus had ever experienced, apparating away from the place he viewed as a second home to a cold and empty building that once had been his home but now brought nothing but loneliness.

This house was just as barren as his rooms at Hogwarts now were. Once it had been a vibrant and happy place for the normally sober man, but that had all changed long ago. Once it had been the house he shared with his lover and later husband, Harry Potter. But that was long ago. Severus walked through the empty house and to the backyard. It was the only place that still seemed to hold life. The garden back there was gorgeous, tinged a bit with the wildness of nature rather than perfection and order. Harry had loved it back here, and so had Severus. It only seemed fitting that once the war ended and Harry had died to save them all, that he be buried in a place that he had loved. Severus gripped the small glass vial in his pocket tightly as he approached the simple grave, kneeling in front of it as he had so many times before, his voice calm and steady despite the emotions that fought to overwhelm him.

"Do you remember the conversation we had before the final battle?" Severus addressed his late husband's grave. "You were afraid, but you didn't want to admit it. You were afraid that after it was all finished, after everyone had celebrated for a while, that you would disappear. You were afraid that you would be lost and forgotten once you had served your purpose. You thought they would have no use for you anymore. I held you tight against the dark of that night, and whispered that I would never forget you. That if you were lost I would always come for you." Severus paused for a moment, drawing in a deep breath and glancing down at the ring he had never stopped wearing. The ring that signified the bond he and his husband shared, a bond so deep it bound their very souls together.

"Then it happened. You were torn from my arms and disappeared from this world. Maybe you don't remember my promise, but I always keep my word. I will find you." He whispered the last, uncorking the small vial that he held and downing it quickly. He plucked a single rose from the garden, placing it gently on the grave before lying beside it, breathing out one last time before the poison took effect and his heart ceased beating. A shadow of a smile played on his lips as he thought of joining with his husband's soul once more.


End file.
